


韶光易逝错流年【第二十一章】

by Exanimo103



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exanimo103/pseuds/Exanimo103





	韶光易逝错流年【第二十一章】

　　 

 

　　  
　　彭辉打完电话愣神的站在路边，脑子里全是杨孟霖被带走的画面，都怪自己没看好他！彭辉自责的使劲敲着自己的头。  
　　  
　　“小辉？你这是？”肖墨一下车就看见这小孩自虐的打着自己，好笑的走上前问道。  
　　  
　　“肖大哥……”彭辉总算见着个熟人，一下没忍住哭了出来，倒把肖墨弄了个措手不及。  
　　  
　　“你，你先别哭，出什么事了？”肖墨手足无措的拍着彭辉的后背。  
　　  
　　彭辉知道现在不是哭的时候，忍住眼泪，“孟霖哥……孟霖哥被人绑走了……”  
　　  
　　“你说什么？什么时候的事！”  
　　  
　　“就是刚才没多久，就在这里，一辆，一辆很大的车，打晕了孟霖哥把他带走了……”彭辉抽抽噎噎的说道。  
　　  
　　肖墨一听竟然是在自己门前带走的人，顿时脸色就冷了下来，“小辉你跟我来”，说着率先进了夜魅，“阿鬼，刚刚杨孟霖在夜魅门口被人带走了，你立刻查一下人被带去了哪。”  
　　  
　　“小辉，你对绑走孟霖的人还有印象吗？”  
　　  
　　彭辉难过的摇摇头，当时天黑他什么也没看清，想到这眼泪又吧嗒吧嗒的落了下来。  
　　  
　　肖墨叹了口气，“不怪你，我答应你今晚一定找到你的孟霖哥，你先出去好吗？”  
　　  
　　彭辉希冀的看着肖墨，见他跟自己点头承诺后，乖乖地退出了肖墨的房间。  
　　  
　　杨孟霖迷迷糊糊中不知被带到了什么地方，摔到地上时人好似有一瞬的清醒，后颈痛的厉害，口干舌燥间感到有人掰开他的嘴喂了水进来。冰凉的液体正好缓和了胃里的烧灼，杨孟霖如饥似渴大喝了几口后愈加的昏昏沉沉。  
　　  
　　眯着眼睛努力想看清四周的情况，朦胧中看到温辛渃时还以为自己在做梦。他皱了皱眉抬手想挥散眼前的幻影，却发现双手绵软到无力抬起，一缕疑惑漫上心头，怎么回事？心中刚清明起来，却被一盆冰水兜头盖脸的泼下来浇了个彻底。  
　　  
　　“醒了吗？”面对此时一身狼狈的杨孟霖，温辛渃居高临下的开口道。  
　　  
　　原本她只是因为心里不爽在夜魅买醉的，可偏偏让她看到了此时最恨的人，更见他媚眼如丝的趴在吧台一副任人采撷的样子， 温辛渃越看越觉得可恨，杨孟霖一定就是这样勾引的施柏宇！想到这，再看他一晚上都形单影只的，一条恶毒的计谋便涌上了心头，她等不了了，今天就要趁此机会好好教训一下杨孟霖，倒要让他知道知道她这个未婚妻也不是吃素的。  
　　  
　　“你想……干什么……”原来看到的幻影竟是真的……初冬的天气被浇了冰水，杨孟霖皱着眉蜷缩在地上瑟瑟发抖。  
　　  
　　“干什么？哼！当然是干你最喜欢干的事”温辛渃看着杨孟霖，唇边的笑容越发的得意。  
　　  
　　杨孟霖感觉自己头晕的厉害，温辛渃的声音忽远忽近的传进耳里，他根本听不清她到底在说什么！刚还瑟瑟发抖的身体不知为何，这会儿又莫名的涌上一丝燥热，紧接着越发的口干舌燥，眩晕难忍，他甩了甩不清醒的脑袋，感觉自己的心跳声仿佛如雷贯耳般重重的砸在耳畔，冰水浸透的衣衫很快被不正常的高温蒸腾掉了不少，杨孟霖惊慌的发现两腿之间的某物居然悄悄的挺立了起来。  
　　  
　　“你给我……喝了……什么！”粗重的喘息下，想起刚才清凉的液体，他艰难的开口。  
　　  
　　“没想到你还真是敏感，这么快就有了效果！”温辛渃不屑的看着杨孟霖腿间的挺立，以杨孟霖这么敏感的程度，刚刚灌得药足够折腾他一夜了。  
　　  
　　“到底……是什么！”  
　　  
　　“告诉你也无妨”，温辛渃蹲下身将一个琉璃小瓶展露在杨孟霖眼前，里面紫红色的液体在破旧的仓库中显得越发的妖冶，“这可是我从国外带回来的高级催情液，只需要几滴混着水喝下，就能让你欲仙欲死呢。原本是打算留给柏宇哥的，倒是便宜了你！”  
　　  
　　杨孟霖真的不敢相信，白天面前那个看上去简单美好的女子如今居然会露出如此丑恶的嘴脸，亏他当时还觉得她和施柏宇很相配！这样的人根本连施柏宇的万分之一都及不上！  
　　  
　　杨孟霖无力的伸手一把打掉了温辛渃手中的小瓶子，瞪着眼睛狠狠的盯着她。  
　　  
　　温辛渃见杨孟霖还有劲儿挥拳，一把抓住杨孟霖狠狠的就是一巴掌。  
　　  
　　她这一掌下手不轻，直扇的杨孟霖耳鸣眼晕，忍着恶心的头晕，挣扎着想坐起身，身体如同有万千蛆蚁爬过麻痒难耐，越来越燥热的体温让他忍不住拉开了衣领……  
　　  
　　温辛渃几乎是在杨孟霖拉开衣领的一瞬间就看到了附在他锁骨上颜色鲜艳的吻痕，想到施柏宇抱着他爱抚时的画面，温辛渃气的漂亮的脸蛋都扭曲了。  
　　  
　　等等！那是什么？顺着杨孟霖的领口，一条熟悉的链子隐约露了出来，她难以置信的伸手一把扯下了杨孟霖颈上的吊坠！  
　　  
　　“还给……我！”施柏宇送他的项链被夺走，杨孟霖彻底怒了，伸手就要去抢。  
　　  
　　“柏宇哥的贴身项链为什么会在你身上！”顾不上杨孟霖的愤怒，一把打开他的手，紧紧的握着手中的十字形吊坠，尖利的问道。  
　　  
　　这条项链自打她认识施柏宇起就一直见他随身不离，她自然知道这对施柏宇有多珍贵，如今却在杨孟霖身上看到，出口的话都变了调，捏着手中的吊坠气到整个人都在轻微的痉挛。  
　　  
　　“贱人！贱人！”温辛渃站起身一脚踩上了杨孟霖刚抬起的上半身，硬生生的将人踏于脚下，细长的高跟插入杨孟霖锁骨下的胸膛上，穿透皮肤狠狠的钻着……  
　　  
　　“啊——”杨孟霖没忍住痛的叫出声来，但立刻咬住嘴唇咽下了剩余的呻吟，痛的不停吸着冷气。疼痛让他清醒了少许，原本无意识伸到腿间的手也惊慌的移了开，他用力的拧了一把大腿，让自己清醒一点，蜷缩着身体贴向冰凉的地上。  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈哈，杨孟霖你不是喜欢陪男人睡吗？今天我就让你睡个够！保准让你爽到死！”温辛渃说完一招手，几个身强力壮的人立刻围了上前。  
　　  
　　“不要……滚开！”  
　　  
　　意识到自己现在这个样子根本无力抵抗，杨孟霖彻底慌了，握紧的双手乱挥着，无意识的碰到裤兜，早先被自己关了的手机立即吸引了他的注意力，趁着温辛渃得意时他悄悄的摸到了开机键……  
　　  
　　“少爷！少爷有信号了！”莫宸凉在杨孟霖开机的一瞬间电脑就自动开启了定位，最终落在了城郊的一处废旧仓库上。  
　　  
　　施柏宇早已急红了双眼，一看清位置就招呼手下夺门而出，紧抿着双唇，一路都未发一语，只是紧握的拳头泄露出了他有多怕，不安的感觉让心头越发沉重，恨自己当时怎么就看着杨孟霖走了没有拦住他！那个酒量差到爆的人究竟是喝了多少才会吐成那样？才会毫无反抗的被打晕？现在被带走又是否有受伤……  
　　  
　　此时的施柏宇自责到真想狠狠地抽自己几巴掌，想到有人居然敢动他的人，他倒要看看是谁这么胆大！  
　　  
　　刚打开的手机还没来得及播出去便被发现了，温辛渃气的一把摔了手机，杨孟霖眼睁睁的看着唯一能与外界联系的工具被摔得粉碎，强烈的药效已经折磨的他浑身瘫软，身体却燥热到不停的蹭着冰冷的地面，那种渴望被抱的欲/望摧残着全身的神经脉络，想到自己此时的模样和被温辛渃招揽上前的几个体格健壮的男人，杨孟霖绝望的闭上了眼睛……  
　　  
　　“嗯啊~”好难受……  
　　  
　　难道今天自己就要交待在这里了？  
　　  
　　施柏宇……  
　　  
　　施柏宇你在哪……  
　　  
　　罢了。拼了！  
　　  
　　上身的衣衫尽管在顽强的抵抗中还是很快被扒掉了，杨孟霖赤裸着上身无力地喘息着，感受着自己越来越不清醒，注意力被一分为二，身体本能的渴望着，却又在人靠近时下了死命的狠击过去。几个人一时间居然都压制不住他，无策的看着温辛渃。  
　　  
　　“哼，没想到还是个硬骨头！给我把他的手绑起来！继续！”  
　　  
　　肖墨带着人赶到时，就看到施柏宇一行人刚刚冲进去。  
　　  
　　还是来迟了一步……  
　　  
　　既然施柏宇已经赶到了，他进去也没什么意义了。  
　　  
　　施柏宇一冲进去就看到杨孟霖双手被缚的让几个壮汉按在地上，整个人像受了惊的小兽般赤红着双眼拼命的挣扎，赤/裸的背后明显已有大片的擦伤，但仍旧凶狠的警惕着四周。  
　　  
　　见到此景施柏宇细长的黑眸闪过一股无法遏制的怒火，好似一头被激怒的狮子，上前一手一个掀翻了压在杨孟霖身上的人，拼命的向几个碰过杨孟霖的人砸去，转头看着他胸口不断地冒着血，背后也是血肉模糊的一片，心疼万分的都不知该从哪下手去触碰他，在终于将人揽进怀里时，却被狠狠地揍了一拳。  
　　  
　　“混蛋！别……碰我！……放……手！”  
　　  
　　怀中的人瞪着一双无神的大眼睛，惊恐的眼神让施柏宇鼻头酸涩，但很快便发现了他的不对劲儿，施柏宇伸手快速的在杨孟霖眼前晃动了一下，竟发现他的眼睛完全没有焦点，施柏宇一下子就慌了！  
　　  
　　“孟霖！孟霖是我！别怕是我！你的眼睛怎么了！”施柏宇紧张的安抚着杨孟霖，脱了外衣将人紧紧裹住，却没注意到他脸上不正常的泛着潮红。  
　　  
　　“施……柏宇？”这种催情药效力太强，若服食过量长时间得不得发泄便会让人血气上涌压迫脑神经，杨孟霖其实眼前早已一片黑暗，但却硬装作正常，此刻鼻尖传来熟悉的味道，他终于稍稍放松了下来，凭感觉摸着眼前的人，人也安静了下来。  
　　  
　　“是我！孟霖是我……”  
　　  
　　看着那双他最爱的眼眸瞬间染上了委屈，感受着他一反常态的使劲儿贴着自己，磨蹭着，施柏宇还以为杨孟霖是受了惊吓，他脆弱无助的表情更是让人心痛到无以复加。  
　　  
　　施柏宇抬起头眼睛一一扫过仓库里的众人，眼神冰冷到如同寒冬腊月的冰霜，他恨不得撕碎了在场的所有人，尤其是温辛渃！  
　　  
　　“柏宇哥……”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴！”施柏宇厉声喝道。  
　　  
　　“你就因为这么个贱人要和我取消婚约？为什么！”温辛渃被施柏宇一声厉喝吓出了眼泪，哭着嚷嚷道。  
　　  
　　施柏宇抱起杨孟霖将他交到韩熙手中，一步一步的逼向温辛渃，想起杨孟霖无神的眼睛，一把掐住了温辛渃的脖子，“你给对他做了什么？他的眼睛怎么会看不见！”  
　　  
　　“呵～你居然会这么紧张他，你究竟拿我当什么？”  
　　  
　　施柏宇没有回答温辛渃，而是径直掐住了她的脖子，将人顶在墙上，咬牙切齿的开口，“谁准你动他的……”  
　　  
　　那阴狠的口气让温辛渃吓得颤抖了起来，他从没见过这样的施柏宇，活像地狱的鬼王一样，就连说话喷出的气息都仿佛带着寒霜。脖子被越掐越紧，她痛苦地大张着嘴，“柏……宇……哥……松……手……”  
　　  
　　眼看着温辛渃被掐到翻起了白眼，再这么下去怕是真的要出人命，韩熙紧张的用眼神示意莫宸凉，下一秒莫宸凉和肖久就冲了上去，“少爷！少爷松手！”施柏宇力气大到让两人怎么都掰不开，这一刻肖久竟有种如果阻止不及，下一秒温辛渃估计就会玩完的感觉……  
　　  
　　“少爷……孟霖好像不太对劲儿？你快来看看！”  
　　  
　　韩熙这一声终于唤回了施柏宇的意识，掐着温辛渃的手骤然松开，转头就跑向韩熙。  
　　  
　　韩熙从接过杨孟霖起就发现他浑身滚烫，脸上也泛着不正常的潮红，整个人颤抖的缩在他怀里，不停地蹭着，在看他两腿之间，难道……  
　　  
　　“施柏宇……施柏宇……我好难受……”杨孟霖无意识的念叨着，手也伸向了那个位置……施柏宇终于反应过来杨孟霖怎么了，他火速的接过人，用额头蹭着杨孟霖的脸颊，感觉到滚烫的温度传来“孟霖你忍忍，我带你走！这就带你走。”  
　　  
　　“项链……我的项链……”  
　　  
　　施柏宇低头看着杨孟霖颈项上空无一物，明明都那么难受了，还记得自己送他的项链，心头仿佛有只手狠狠的拧了一把。  
　　  
　　抱着杨孟霖走向温辛渃，施柏宇阴狠的眼神对上她，“拿出来”。  
　　  
　　温辛渃刚才早已被施柏宇吓破了胆，哆哆嗦嗦的张开手露出了项链，被施柏宇一把拽了过来。  
　　  
　　此刻就是再气也顾不上许多了，看杨孟霖的样子怕是已经忍了很久了，再这样下去他的身体会扛不住。  
　　  
　　“温辛渃，我说过，婚约作废。今天的事我饶你一命，也是看在你父亲的份上，过了今天别再让我看到你。”施柏宇咬着牙一字一句的说道，若不是极力克制，他真想一把拧断眼前这个恶毒女人的脖子！  
　　  
　　“施柏宇！你混蛋！”温辛渃再也装不下去了，望着施柏宇的背影声嘶力竭的大喊着。  
　　  
　　施柏宇抱着杨孟霖匆匆的离去，剩下的交给了手下，只是再出门时却在门外意外的见到了肖墨。  
　　  
　　肖墨看着满身伤痕狼狈不堪的杨孟霖，好看的俊脸上出现了一丝的不忍，“施柏宇，你若照看不好他，不如将他还回来，我肖墨定能护他周全。”肖墨的话说的毫不留情。  
　　  
　　身后的肖久听不下去了，刚准备上前却被施柏宇眼神制止了，“不劳肖总费心，这次是我没有照顾好他，没有下次了。”肖墨的话施柏宇听的明明白白，他就知道这肖墨对杨孟霖没安好心，只是这次确实是因为自己伤到了杨孟霖，所以越发的抱紧了怀里的人，他不会再让任何人伤到杨孟霖！说罢绕过肖墨径直上了车。  
　　  
　　肖墨留在这也只不过是想看一眼杨孟霖，如今见到了，他也算安心了，只不过他这个人可不是什么正人君子，在找到杨孟霖之前他已经了解了不少施家和温家的事情，里面的温大小姐表面柔弱实则内心狠毒。他肖墨这个人不喜欢管闲事，但是欺负到自己在乎的人那可得另说。  
　　  
　　“温小姐”。  
　　  
　　温辛渃正哭的伤心，冷不防被叫道，吓了一跳。“你是谁？快带我离开这里！”此时仓库里只剩下了她一个人，不免有些害怕。  
　　  
　　肖墨没有回答他，只是看了一眼不远处的玻璃小瓶，伸手捡起放在鼻尖一闻，立马明白了这是什么，“进口催情液？温小姐好大的手笔”这种下三滥的手段他见过太多，想到杨孟霖刚才的样子，怕是被灌了不少这药，那身上无意露出的伤痕让肖墨眼眸越加深沉，想到那么倔强的人脆弱的蜷缩在施柏宇怀中，而唯一能解的办法却只有……肖墨便愈加的厌恶眼前的女人。他握着小瓶轻佻着眉宇走向温辛渃，嘴边勾起了一起邪笑，“温小姐自己何不也尝尝这药的味道？浪费了实在可惜。”  
　　  
　　“你别过来！我父亲是温氏集团的董事长！他不会放过你的！”  
　　  
　　温辛渃向后挪着身子，转身就想跑，却被一把扯了回来，随即就看到肖墨拇指上扬的单手挑开了瓶盖，紧接着半瓶没有兑过水的液体就倒进了她被迫张开的嘴里。  
　　  
　　“温氏集团？呵~我还真不放在眼里。我不是施柏宇居然放过了你……”肖墨出口的话让温辛渃更加害怕，“以后若你再敢出现在夜魅，小心我要你的命。”肖墨附在温辛渃耳边轻柔的说道，却让温辛渃狠狠地打了个寒颤，要说今晚的施柏宇像地狱的鬼王，那眼前这人简直就是吃人不吐骨头的恶魔！  
　　  
　　肖墨干完了自己想干的事，理都没再理瘫软在地的人。  
　　  
　　“对了，温小姐日后若想找人报复，肖墨随时恭候。”临出门时肖墨转身笑着说道。  
　　  
　　 “你们都进去帮帮温小姐，记得录清楚点。”出了门，肖墨就像吩咐日常事务一样撂下一句话就离开了。  
　　  
　　施柏宇挥退了手下的人，独自开着车载着杨孟霖，此时怀里的人早已被欲望吞噬了，施柏宇眼睁睁的看着他鼻尖流下的殷红，怕是不能回去了……  
　　  
　　杨孟霖早已神志不清，拽着施柏宇不停地喊着他的名字，拉着他的手使劲的搓揉着下体的部位，他知道杨孟霖难受，于是没开多久便熄火停了下来，荒郊野外，四周亦是无人，施柏宇干脆放倒了座椅将杨孟霖抱在怀中，一口吻上了他的嘴唇，杨孟霖更是被刺激的直哼哼，他眼睛看不见，只能手下慌乱的剥着施柏宇的衣服。  
　　  
　　“孟霖，孟霖我来！”看着杨孟霖颤抖着手半天解不开他衣衫着急的样子，施柏宇索性一把扯掉了自己的衣物，当杨孟霖挨上那赤裸的肌肤时，他简直觉得自己要疯了，施柏宇冰凉的体温缓解了他的燥热，杨孟霖挺着身子不住地用胸前的两点蹭着施柏宇，手也握住了自己腿间的硬挺，使劲的套弄着，施柏宇心疼的拿开了他的手，握住了那早已充血肿胀成紫红色的性器。感受到他的难耐，张嘴含住了他胸前绛紫色挺立的乳珠，一通噬咬吮吸，将上面涂满了经营的唾液，连涨红的乳晕也没放过，一口裹进嘴里恨恨地吸着。  
　　  
　　“嗯啊——施柏宇——”  
　　  
　　杨孟霖被刺激的大喊出声，听到他的呻吟施柏宇满意的换到了另一边大肆裹挟着，手下有技巧的撸动着。  
　　  
　　“啊啊——”  
　　  
　　不出一会儿杨孟霖就高叫着射了出来，还没感到浑身的麻痒消退，就又不能抑制的再次被情欲席卷了思绪。  
　　  
　　后穴不停的翕动着，杨孟霖甚至能感到有粘液不住的流出来，他想要被填满，想要被狠狠地冲撞、贯穿！想要止住那熬人的麻痒……  
　　  
　　杨孟霖握住施柏宇的手就往身后送去，难得的主动居然会是在这种情况下发生。施柏宇心疼的配合着伸出手指探入杨孟霖身后，仅一指就让身下的人发出了撩人的呻吟，后穴湿的厉害，施柏宇看杨孟霖急躁的样子，就着这湿润草草扩张了几下便扶着性器冲了进去，手也没闲着的继续疏解着杨孟霖前端的欲望。  
　　  
　　“啊啊！呃——”杨孟霖在湿润的后庭被施柏宇插满时，终于放肆的呻吟了出口，对！就这种被填满后的酸胀感，他想要更多，想要施柏宇狠狠地干他！  
　　  
　　背后的伤痕与座椅不断地摩擦，即使痛的头皮发麻，可身体想要的欲望却根本停不下来……  
　　  
　　施柏宇边冲撞着边观察着杨孟霖，无论做多少次杨孟霖依然紧的要命，温暖的小穴含住他的硬挺让他每次抽动都格外的舒爽，可是随即他就发现了杨孟霖身下斑驳的血迹，当下心疼的一把托起了他，让他骑在了自己身上，这种姿势让性器挺到了更深的地方，杨孟霖不知疲惫的按着他的大腿主动的上下耸动着，体内的粗大一次次撞向他的敏感之处，车厢内更是随着他大力的耸动不时的传出淫靡的“噗呲~”声。他止不住嘴里的呻吟近乎疯狂的用某处吮吸着施柏宇的坚挺，施柏宇也抬起身与他唇齿交融，狠狠地吮吻着那发出诱人呻吟的唇瓣，直到杨孟霖再次放声吟叫着射了出来……肠道剧烈的绞紧身体里的硬物，逼得施柏宇也把精液喷射了进去。杨孟霖感觉有一瞬眼前好似渐渐能模糊的看到一些东西。他疲惫的倒在施柏宇身上不停的喘息，豆大的汗水滴落在身下人的胸膛上，但性感的嘴唇依旧不满足的一下下啄吻着施柏宇光滑的肌肤。  
　　  
　　夜色中不停晃动的车厢暂时归于了平静。  
　　  
　　“孟霖，你忍耐一下，我们必须得回家。”施柏宇见杨孟霖已经射过两次了，但看样子药效依然没有过去，在这里终究不是办法，他还是决定回家。杨孟霖身上的伤口需要处理，尤其是背后大片的擦伤，刚在仓库里沾了一身的尘土，现在又在狭小的空间出了一身汗，如不及时处理伤口一定会感染，杨孟霖一向爱干净，想来一定也很不舒服。  
　　  
　　狠心的推开杨孟霖将他扶好，施柏宇几乎一路油门的向家开去。  
　　  
　　 好不容易开回家，施柏宇跳下车用衣服裹着杨孟霖将人抱了出来，院子里的保镖们看着他急切的神情和怀中衣衫、人也不太清醒的杨孟霖，仅一眼就纷纷低下头不敢再看，直到施柏宇进了屋才松了口气各自偷偷猜想着发生了什么事。  
　　  
　　怀里的杨孟霖难耐的扭动着身体，被欲望紧逼下他感受不到任何，施柏宇将他带到浴室，想先替他清理一下伤口，却被他反扑在门背后，压着他又是一通索吻，身前的玉茎也不停的蹭着自己。  
　　  
　　杨孟霖感觉自己快要疯了！他难受的不知该怎么才能让自己安分下来，只能用蛮力压着施柏宇不停的吻他。什么理智！什么矜持！什么羞涩统统被他抛到了九霄云外，他只想疯狂的做爱……而施柏宇的贯穿却越来越不能满足他所受的煎熬，他难耐的像只小兽般呜咽着。  
　　  
　　施柏宇见他这样，真是后悔当时没有拧断温辛渃的脖子！他心疼的抱着杨孟霖，显然也感觉到了他现在做的对杨孟霖来说不过是饮鸩止渴。  
　　  
　　或许……还有一种办法……只是……  
　　  
　　算了……为了杨孟霖也值了！  
　　  
　　这么想着施柏宇扯过杨孟霖的手在上面挤了一堆润滑液，在他茫然不知所措中拉着他的手放在了自己身后隐秘的地方，羞涩的脸颊涨红的堪比杨孟霖。自己那处从没被人碰过，杨孟霖轻微的抚摸都让施柏宇浑身颤抖。  
　　  
　　还好他看不见此时的自己。  
　　  
　　知道了施柏宇的意图，杨孟霖无神的眼眸仿佛一瞬间亮了起来。  
　　  
　　他也是个男人，是男人天生就有征服对方的野心，身前的性器自从和施柏宇在一起后还从来没有行使过男性的权利，他不是不想，也不是甘愿委身于人下，只因为对方是施柏宇，只因为明知给不了他未来才只好放弃自尊在床上任他予取予求。如今施柏宇的做法让他本就兴奋的身体更加的激动，虽然看不清但感官却更加清晰，他能感觉到施柏宇的紧张。  
　　  
　　施柏宇在看到杨孟霖眼神一亮时突然觉得鼻头酸涩到竟想流泪，这么久他第一次觉得自己是自私的，同样身为男人，他剥夺了杨孟霖的权利却从未听他抱怨过一句，明明是任何时候都想和自己比肩而行的人，却偏偏在床事上没有提过任何要求，他原来竟也是渴望的，可自己居然今天才发现……  
　　  
　　想到杨孟霖也不是天生就是承受的一方，可却因为自己他妥协了，既然他可以，那为什么自己就不可以？爱本就不应该分这些，他们本就应该是势均力敌的。这么想着，施柏宇调整着呼吸缓缓的放松了身体。  
　　  
　　杨孟霖自然是感觉到了，他低头吻住施柏宇，胡乱的亲吻着他，嘴唇急躁的从喉头滑到他胸前的乳粒，一口就含了上去……  
　　  
　　“嗯——孟霖”施柏宇没有忍住低声轻哼着，沉溺在情欲中的自己，身下蓦然感到被塞进了一根手指，他立刻不适的皱眉抗拒着。杨孟霖感觉那处骤然紧缩，悄悄的缩回了手。  
　　  
　　“孟霖，我可以的，你继续。”施柏宇拉住他收回的手再次放在了自己后穴上。感受着杨孟霖再次探进了手指，他努力调整着呼吸不停的告诉自己放松下来，杨孟霖手指本就纤细，那处跟自己比起来也清秀不少，当三根手指在他体内翻搅过后，杨孟霖再也安耐不住自己，将火热的性器推进了施柏宇体内。  
　　  
　　“嗯——啊！”那是种什么感觉呢？就像是后庭被塞满了东西堵着，即使再不如自己，但施柏宇依然感到了疼痛，杨孟霖许是太过难受，就这么没有技巧的冲了进来，疼的施柏宇紧紧咬住了下唇阻止自己痛呼出声，“慢——慢点儿孟霖——”……  
　　  
　　而杨孟霖自打进去以后，便再也控制不住自己，抬起施柏宇的腿担在肘间就是一通猛冲，压根没想过这是施柏宇的第一次。紧窒的空间让他满足的喟叹出声，原来这种感觉竟是如此的美妙……  
　　  
　　施柏宇感觉后庭被撕裂般的痛着，有液体顺着那处缓缓的流了下来，应该是血吧……  
　　  
　　尽管痛到冷汗直流，但他依然宠溺的看着杨孟霖，伸手拉下他换了一个湿吻来缓解一下初次的痛苦。  
　　  
　　随着杨孟霖不断的挺动，后穴渐渐松弛了下来，疼痛渐渐被一种莫名的快感取代，之后便是铺天盖地的欲望和接二连三的高潮……两人也从浴室做到了客厅，又从客厅辗转到卧室……  
　　  
　　杨孟霖疯狂的折腾了施柏宇不知道多少次，在他再也射不出任何来后终于停止了这场疯狂的性爱。  
　　  
　　施柏宇疲惫的歪过头看了一眼窗外，天色已经蒙蒙亮了，整整一夜……  
　　  
　　看着杨孟霖终于疲软下去的性器，摸着他也不再烧灼的体温，施柏宇终于重重的吐出了一口气。  
　　  
　　有生之年，又一次为杨孟霖打破了自己的原则，不过却觉得一切都是值得的，看着昏睡过去的杨孟霖，施柏宇稍事休息了一刻便拖着酸软的腰身下了床，杨孟霖这一夜的折腾可不轻，施柏宇腿软到几乎站不稳，可却硬拖着不适的身体向浴室走去，感受到某处可耻的流出了液体顺着腿根缓缓而下，施柏宇的脸色一下从青白转到了绯红，强装镇定的快步进了浴室。  
　　  
　　施柏宇端着水给杨孟霖清理了体内的东西又仔细的擦拭了全身，背后上药时看他迷糊中痛到不停抽搐，真恨不能这些伤都在自己身上。  
　　  
　　处理完所有，他才想到自己，草草去浴室抠出杨孟霖留在他体内的东西，就已实在无力支撑住自己，原本涨红的脸色早已变得苍白，累到无力的栽在床上时还不忘将杨孟霖拽进了怀里，默默地从床头柜上拿过项链戴在了怀中人的颈项上。  
　　  
　　“孟霖……是我不好”。


End file.
